Lunar Sunlight
by Luna Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto goes through his ninja life with his younger twin, Lunari Uzumaki. But can they both survive it? May be a little focused on Luna than Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Nana(Myself is gonna be known as Nana) : *hides behind Naruto ***

**Naruto: *shakes head * There she goes again...**

**Luna: You know she's shy...but anyway. Let's do the disclaimer and start the beginning of our wonderful story!**

**Naruto: Right as always Lulu!**

**Naruto and Luna: Nana does own Naruto or anything related to the show except for her OC me/Luna!**

**Nana: *still hiding slightly* Lunari Uzumaki is Luna's real name!**

**))))))**

"Naruto! Luna! Get back here! When we get on hands you two!" Yelled two shonibi as they chased the twins all over Konoha. Naruto had paint in his hands while Luna had the brush. For they had put graffiti all over the face carvings of the hokages.

Naruto had short spiky blonde hair with blue eyes while Luna had a long spiky blond hair, which reached her knee, that was in two high pig-tails. They both wore an orange jump suit only Luna wore a skirt version with fish net leggings. Naruto had a black t-shirt underneath his jacket while Luna had a black belly shirt under hers. Luna wore ninja shoes that fit like boots because it was to her knee while Naruto wore the regular ones. They had tied the jackets around their waist as they ran laughing with delight.

"Give it up already!" Naruto laughed.

"Your just bent that you don't have the guts to do what we did, do you!" Luna added.

"Losers! Wannabes! You'll never catch us!" They taunted laughing.

They jumped down and jumped over a fence with them behind them just to reveal they had hidden behind a cover to that matched the design. They pulled it down once they left with a smirk.

They did their classical handshake with a grin. Their goggles still on their foreheads.

"That was too easy!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, we dusted those slow pokes!" Luna agreed.

"Oh yeah,Luna and Naruto!" A voice yelled making them scream and tumble to the ground.

"Where you come from, Iruka-Sensei?" Luna said.

Naruto gave him a look. "What are you doing here?"

"The better question is, what are you doing here?" He pointed at them. "You're supposed to be class."

))))))))))

"I'm at the end of my rope, you two. You both failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you got another chance and your messing up again." Iruka scolded before looking at frowning Luna.

He had tied them together and sat them in front of the entire class. They had put their jackets back on while Naruto zipped his all the up, Luna zipped hers halfway.

"Luna, you're the first student in the history of the academy to get 100 in every single class. How is that possible when you can't even stay out of trouble?"

Luna didn't look at him. "So what. All you do is pay attention and do your work. I would stay out of trouble if you weren't always on my case."

"Nevertheless, you and Naruto have failed the graduation test twice in a row! You'll never be a ninja at this rate."

They both turned their head. "Humph!"

Iruka smirked. "Fine. Because you both missed it, everyone will review the transformation jutsu."

The whole class awed. Some sent glares towards the students.

"Naruto, I think their mad at us." Luna stated the obvious. "Think its jealousy?"

"Most likely." He grinned.

He untied them before everyone got in a line. Iruka got his list.

"Sakura Haruno." He called.

The girl with pink hair and green eyes stepped up. "Sakura here. Let's do this. Transform!" She shouted and transformed into Iruka.

"Transformed into me. Very good." Iruka congratulated.

She grinned. "Alright! Did you see that, Sasuke?"

Luna stared at the boy she was referring too and instantly made a look. He had spiky black hair and with bangs on both sides with onyx eyes. He had his hands in his pockets and didn't say anything.

He was called next and did the transformation before walking away.

"_I don't get it. How come all the girls are going gaga over him? It's pathetic_." She thought. "_What a bunch a suckers_."

"Naruto and Lunari Uzumaki." Iruka called.

"You're a real total waste a time, you two." Shikamaru said. "He even puts you together just to save time."

"We always pay for you and your sister screw-ups." Ino added.

"Like we care." Both said before walking up.

"Transform!" They shouted but instead of Iruka is was two pretty girls who look somewhat like Luna only their hair was in a cute low ponytail. Both were nude and the clouds covered it. They giggled out loud and sent him a wink.

Blood came gushing from Iruka's nose as he fainted. The twins changed back and laughed hard.

"Got ya! That's our sexy jutsu!"

Iruka got up with two tissues in his nose to stop the bleeding. "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" He shouted making them stop.

))))))))))))))))))))

"This sucks..." Luna whined.

"Loser." Naruto said.

They were being forced to clean the statues with Iruka watching.

"You're not going home till you cleaned off every last drop of paint." He said.

Luna growled. "So what!"

"It's not like have anyone at home waiting for us!" Naruto finished as they scrubbed with attitudes.

A few silent minutes passed before Iruka spoke. "Naruto? Luna?"

"What do you want now, Sensei?" Luna spat looking at him.

"Well, I was just thinking maybe after you cleaned all this up, I'll take you out for some ramen and curry. The good stuff, what do you two think?"

Both expressions changed to excited ones. Naruto loved Ramen and Luna adored Curry.

"Now that some serious motivation!" Naruto grinned.

Luna nodded in agreement. "We'll have this cleaned in no time!"

**Chapter 1: Enter! Luna and Naruto Uzumaki**

Just like he said, when they got done he took them out. They removed their goggles before chowing down.

"Hey, Naruto, Luna, why did you do that to the hokage faces? I mean, you know who they are don't you?" He asked.

"Course we do. " Naruto said before eating some more before he downed the rest. "I mean, everyone knows."

"They were the greatest shinobi of their time right?" Luna said before eating the rest of her food. "You know, the best of the best, the undefeated ninja champs."

"And the Forth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the nine-tailed fox. He was the most amazing." Naruto said thinking back to face carving he recently cleaned.

Luna nodded in agreement. "He also took out the unholy phantom demon."

"Then why did you..." Iruka edged on.

Naruto interrupted. "Because I gonna be greater than any of them. Me, Naruto, the next hokage, a ninja legend!"

"Then everyone will stop disrespecting us and look up to him." Luna added.

"Believe it!" They ended together.

Iruka sucked up the remaining bit of his ramen with a look.

"Oh and Sensei, can I ask a favor?" Naruto said with a smile.

"You want another bowl?" He guessed.

"No. I wanna try on your headband. Come on please!" He begged.

Luna gave her older twin a cheerful look. "Naru, you can only wear the Leaf headband when you graduate from the academy and become a ninja. We gotta pass the test tomorrow."

"She's right." Iruka agreed.

Naruto pouted. "That is so uncool!"

Iruka chuckled. "Is that why you took off your goggles?"

"I want another bowl!" Naruto decided to change the subject and his sister and teacher laughed.

(((((((((((((((((

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on...the clone jutsu."

The twins panicked. "_That's our worst technique_!" Luna cried. Her and Naruto had been able to talk to each other telepathically since birth.

"_I know! Great! We're never gonna pass_!" Naruto said back.

Soon they both were brought to the testing room. Once again, they were together. Everyone already knew about how they failed so they do to save time.

"_Keep it together and do this right_." Naruto told his sister.

"_And blow them away._" Luna nodded before they did the hand-sign.

"_Believe it_." They said together while getting ready.

"Clone Jutsu!" They shouted and puff of smoke appeared. They were standing next to each other while Naruto's clone laid dead and Luna's was short and chubby while laying down. They shared a scared look.

"Oh no!" They thought.

Iruka eyes brow twitched before her screamed. "You both failed!"

They both awed loudly.

The man sitting next to Iruka , who had white hair and matching eyes, smirked at him. "Iruka-Sensei, they are off but their moves weren't bad and they did hang in there and replicate. This is their third try so you know they really want to become ninjas. We could cut them a break and pass them."

Naruto and Luna grinned and became excited.

"Mizuki-Sensei, the other students created at least three replications. But Naruto and Luna, only created one each and look at them. They're pitiful. I can't pass them."

The twins glared at Iruka with a hate.

((((((((((((

Naruto watched from a swing as he sat on the side so Luna could sit and lean on him to watch too as the other students boasted about passing. Both had the saddest look on their face. They heard some people talking about them.

"There you seem them." A woman said.

"It's those twins. I heard they were the only ones who failed." The other said.

"Humph. Well it serves them right." The woman said.

The twins began to put on their goggles as they continued.

"Just imagine what would happen they became a ninja. I mean they are-"

The woman hushed her friend. "We're not allowed to talk about that."

Luna cried slightly as Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki. He motioned for them to follow him. Naruto got up. He used his sleeve to wipe Luna's tears and he stood. He bent down and she got on his back cause she was super light to him.

(((((((((((((((

"Iruka-Sensei is tough but he not against either of you." Mizuki explained while they on a building. Luna head was on Naruto's back.

"Then why? Why only us?" Naruto said.

"He wants you both be strong with all his heart..." Mizuki started. "But that will never happen if he's easy on you."

Naruto and Luna softened up a bit as Mizuki continued speaking.

"He's like you two, you know? No parents, no family."

"But, this time I really wanted to graduate. Both of us." Naruto said.

Mizuki chuckled lightly. "Then I guess I have to tell you two."

They looked at him. "Huh?"

Mizuki kept a smile. "It's a secret but I'm gonna let you in on it."

They stared at him with curiosity and eagerness. "A secret?"

)))))))))))))))))))))))

That night the twins silently sneaked into the grand room before stealing the ancient scroll of sealing.

"_We got it_." Luna said in her mind.

"_Right, let's go to the forest and open this bad boy_."

Once in the forest, they opened and saw a whole bunch of stuff.

"Now let's see. The first one is...Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu?" Naruto read before whining. "Not this again. That's my worst jutsu."

"Try it though with me. I gonna try this Lunar Nightshade one too just for the heck of it." Luna said.

"Nerd." Naruto accused. "I'll just try the first one."

They memorized the hand-signs before rolling the huge scroll up. They heard people and instantly ran off till the stopped to rest by a cabin. Breathless, they hear footsteps and it was no one other than Iruka.

"It's all over" He said with a low chuckle.

The brother and sister shared look before laughing slightly. The Sensei gave them a confused look.

"You caught us already. Not bad." Luna said putting a hand behind her head,

"Yeah, you're quick, Sensei. We only had time to learn one technique each." Naruto told him.

Luna grinned still slightly trying to catch her breath. "Listen Iruka-Sensei, Naruto and I are gonna these amazing justu and you're gonna let us graduate then everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from the scroll passes."

Iruka was shocked and you could see it plainly on his face. "Huh? Where'd you get that idea?"

"Mizuki-Sensei, told us about! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"That's right! He told us where to find the scroll and.." She caught something as did Naruto. "..and this place..."

A lot of kunai knives appeared aimed at them." Look out!" Iruka pushed both his students to the ground before they all connected with his body.

"I see you found our little hide away."

"So that's the way it is. I should've known." Iruka glared at Mizuki was in a tree.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki demanded.

"Wait, a minute. What's going on here?" Naruto asked somewhat frightened.

"Iruka-Sensei..." Luna said going behind her brother.

Iruka removed the knives from his body. "Naruto! Luna! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this entire village in grave danger! Mizuki used you both to get the scroll for himself for his own power."

They twins stared at their teacher before glaring heavily at a smirking Mizuki.

"Naruto, Luna, Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki said.

They looked over to their injured sensei with confusion. Iruka growled slightly. "Stop lying, Mizuki! Don't let him trick you, Children."

Mizuki grinned wickedly. "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying."

"No, Mizuki!"

They've been lying to you both your whole lives. Since the decree, 12 year ago."

"What decree?" Luna asked.

"Everyone knows about it except you two. Iruka's trying to hide it even now. He do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else knows about it?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't tell them! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouted.

Mizuki smirked. "The decree is that no one can tell you that the nine-tailed fox is inside Naruto and the unholy phantom demon is inside Luna."

Luna and Naruto shared a look of horror with a small gasp.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village and the phantom demon who killed millions of shonibi has taken over your bodies. Naruto is the nine-tailed fox and Luna is the unholy phantom demon."

"Stop it!" Iruka screamed at Mizuki who continued talk to them.

"They all have been sneaking around and lying to you both your entire lives. Didn't you think it seemed strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like that hated you for even being alive."

Luna and Naruto both had tears as their chakra increased. "No...No, No, No, No!"

"Naruto, Luna, that's why either of you will never be accepted be accepted in this village. Even your beloved sensei hates your guts." Mizuki pulled out his giant shiriken. He spinned it. "Die, Naruto and Lunari Uzumaki!"

Naruto grabbed Luna and they both fell while trying to get away.

"Twins, get down!" Iruka yelled.

They did as they were told and got down with their hands covering their heads. When they looked up thy saw Iruka had taken the object to back. Their eyes went wide. Iruka coughed and a little blood on their faces.

"I-Iruka-Sensei..." Luna said.

"W-Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because we're the same." Iruka stated. "When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and to know my name. My school work wasn't good enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things. Then I had to pay for it. It was hard." He sniffed. "I know that how the two of you feel."

The twins watched as their sensei cried on the brink of tears themselves.

"I know you feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more." Iruka said with tears. "I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

Mizuki snickered. "Oh don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated the two of you. He was orphaned because the nine-tailed fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside Naruto along with Luna holding murderer of millions. He'd say anything to get the scroll."

Naruto looked at Luna before getting up and grabbing her hand before running away. They heard Iruka shout their names but continued to run. They began jumping from tree to tree.

They felt horrible. Worst than horrible. They felt like the entire whole hated them. All those innocent lives of those people killed by them made them wanna die. Luna especially.

They heard someone following them. They looked and saw Iruka but continued to go at full speed. There was something really off about him. "Naruto, Luna, everything Mizuki said was a lie! Hurry, give me the scroll! He's coming after you two to take it away!"

Luna got out of her brother's grasp and punched Iruka making him hit the ground. They jumped down and put distance besides him. They tried to catch their breaths. They both fell against a tree with Naruto holding the scroll.

"It can't be..." They heard him say. He turned back into Mizuki. "How did you know? How did you know it was me and not Iruka?"

Naruto chuckled and turned into Iruka to Luna's surprise. "Because I'm Iruka."

"Huh?" Luna said standing up. She quickly did a submission jutsu and appeared behind a tree. She nearly screamed when someone grabbed her but calmed down when she saw Naruto holding the scroll.

"Why are you protecting them? Naruto's the one who killed you family and his sister is no different!" Mizuki questioned.

"I don't care what you say." Iruka said. "You're not getting you hands on that scroll."

"As if you can stop me. Don't you get it. Naruto and Luna are like me."

"How's that?" Iruka asked.

"Because they want the scroll for their own power and own vengeance. That's how beast are. They'll pour all their power into the scroll and destroy everything."

"Your right." Was all Iruka said.

Naruto and Luna gasped. "So it's true..."

"Iruka-Sensei,never believed in us. He thinks we're just some beasts. Some freaks!" Naruto said getting angry.

"That is how beasts are." They heard Iruka say. "But that's not how Naruto and Luna is. They are nothing like that. They are two of a kind. They work hard and puts their whole heart into it even though they mess up at times and everyone jumps on them. Naruto is one of the greatest clowns I ever met and Luna is smartest children who ever went to the academy even though everyone shuts them out. Their suffering only makes them stronger. That only what separates them from being beasts. So your wrong. Naruto is nothing like the nine-tailed fox and Luna isn't like the unholy phantom demon. They are Naruto and Luna Uzumaki! The twins from the village hidden in the leaves!"

At this point, the twins were crying silently. Luna had her hands covering her mouth as the tears fell on her skirt. Iruka did care about them.

"You really believe that dribble!" Mizuki said pulling out his other shiriken. "Iruka, I was gonna save you for later but I changed my mind. Your finished!"

Before Mizuki could even get close, Naruto and Luna kneed him to face sending Mizuki flying and let go of his weapon.

Mizuki got up. "Not bad, for some little punks."

Both Luna and Naruto had a cold look as they glared at Mizuki. "If you ever lay a hand on our sensei..." Luna started.

"We'll kill you." Naruto finished.

Luna moved the scroll over before moving over behind Naruto while he did a hand-sign. Luna started focusing her chakra before doing the same one.

"Such big words. I can destroy you both completely with a single move."

"Take you best shot,Fool." Luna insulted.

"We'll give it back to you 1000 fold!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, Nine-tailed Fox and Unholy Phantom Demon!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" They shouted and hundreds of clones appeared around him.

Mizuki was so confused. He didn't know which one was the real one.

"If you not gonna come get us!" One Naruto said,

"Then we'll come get you!" Another Luna said.

They went and began beating up Mizuki until he was all bloody and unconscious. They changed back into one person before standing in front of him.

Naruto laughed slightly. "Sorry about that. We kinda got carried away."

"You okay, Iruka-Sensei?" Luna asked walking over to them.

"Yeah." Iruka said while thinking about something. "You two come here a second. I wanna give you something."

They both stared at each other walking over.

"Close your eyes." He instructed.

They did so. After about a few minutes the began getting anxious. Naruto used his left hand to lightly poke his little twin sister.

"_Hey, Lulu_?" He asked using their telepathy.

"_Something wrong, Naru_?"

"_What do you think he's doing_?" He questioned.

"_I don't even know._" Luna answered.

"Sensei, how much longer?" Both whined in a unison after a few more minutes passed.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Iruka told them.

They slowly opened and waited for their eyes to adjust to the light. Once they did, they saw Iruka in front them. He held Naruto's goggles along the glasses part from Luna's only it was missing the orange and blue ribbon. The sun started to come out more and they saw he didn't have his headband. "Congratulations. You graduate."

Both gave him a look of shock. They looked at each other foreheads. Naruto was wearing Iruka's headband with the left symbol while Luna was wearing another one that had her ribbon.

"And to celebrate, I have a surprise. I'm taking you both out for Ramen and Curry for dinner tonight." He smiled.

The twins expressions changed dramatically not sure to react to the good news. They were so happy that they could cry. Iruka caught this and made a funny look.

"Iruka-Sensei!" They attacked him with a hug knocking them to the ground. Luna was around his neck while Naruto got his waist. They giggled and laughed as he laughed ruffling their wild blond hair.

"_We did it! This only the beginning! Just you see_!" Luna cheered through their minds.

"_Right! After this I get a step closer to becoming the greatest Hokage_!" Naruto grinned.

"_Believe it_!" They grinned with tears shining in their eyes as the smiled at their sensei.

**Nana: *hiding behind a tree * Thank you for reading and please follow or favorite me for the next chapter.**

**Luna: What's up with that little kid following us?**

**Naruto: Says here he wants to become 5th Hokage!**

**Luna: Well you can't just snap you fingers and become a top ninja, Kid!**

**Naruto: Yeah! I don't care if you are the Hokage's grandson! You won't become it until you beat me! Believe it!**

**Luna/Naruto: Next Chapter! My Name is Konohamaru!**

**Nana: The word of the day is: Believe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna: Wow, thank you everyone who read our story!**

**Naruto: We really appreciate it! Believe it! * looks at Nana* Thank the kind people, Nana!**

**Nana: * hiding behind him and peeks out* A-Ari-ga-t-oto...Arigato. Thank you very much for reading!**

**Luna: Now for the next one! Let's do this, Naru!**

**Naruto: You got it, Lulu!**

**Luna/Naruto: Nana does not own Naruto or anything related to the show except her OC me/Luna and her jutsu**

**((((((((((**

"Listen kid, are you sure you want me to take your picture like that?" Asked the camera man as he was ready to take Naruto's picture.

"Just do it! Come on already! Come on! Come on!" Naruto urged. He put white paint all over his face and hands with crazy designs in red.

"Alright, just don't blame me later. Say cheese." The man behind the camera said taking the picture. Naruto struck a stupid pose showing off.

(((((((

"Is something wrong, Mister?" Luna asked innocently.

The camera looked at her with wide eyes. She was wearing a new version of her old suit. She wore the same jacket but with a black tank top and a short ruffled skirt with fishnet stockings that stopped where her black ninja boots started. Her hair was still in two pigtails she wore her head protector as a chain connected to the belt of her skirt. She looked utterly beautiful.

"N-No-Nothing at all! Smile pretty!" She bent over lightly with a wink giving the peace sign as he took the picture. Some blood came from his nose slightly. "Lovely!"

**CHAPTER 002: My name Konohamaru!**

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage with Luna standing off at the side still wearing her new clothing. The old Hokage picked up Naruto's picture while he grinned.

"At first you know, I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it. It took me like 2 hours-"

"Achoo! 3 hours! Achoo!" Luna interrupted.

"I mean 3 hours to work it out and stuff but finally I got it. Like an art project on my face. Only cooler." He explained.

"Take it again." The Hokage said.

"Huh? No way!"

"We cannot except this photo." He told him.

"Yeah? Well I'm not doing it again!" Naruto told him back.

Soon it became a glare down with the hokage and the young ninja. Naruto growled before looking at Luna.

"I'm on it." Luna stated getting up and going in front of leader with her brother.

"Transform!" They shouted and in a puff of smoke two pretty nude girls were in front of him. They did a sexy pout looking at him.

The Hokage looked on in shock. "Wha..."

"Pretty please, Lord Hokage?" Their high seductive voice begged.

Like always blood came gushing from his nose as he fainted backwards. Naruto and Luna changed back shocked.

"But...he's the hokage.." Luna thought.

A little boy watched from outside the door as they explained it him. He had a snarl on his face.

"So that's the sexy jutsu you say? Very tricky. Much too tricky. Don't use it again." The hokage said.

Naruto backed away from Luna as she did a sexy pose. She winked. "But Lord Hokage I'm just as beautiful right?" She asked in childish yet sexy tone.

Once again the hokage nose bleed harder than before and he nearly had an heart attack. He used a handkerchief to wipe it nose. "Lunari...don't push it."

They chuckled. "Yes, sir."

"Also, where are your headbands? Your supposed to be wearing it."

Luna pointed to her side. "Right here."

"It's called a headband for a reason."

"I know that. I believe that a headband can be too much stress on your head when your fighting so to me I'll wear it this." Luna declared.

The Old man sighed. "Very well. What about you, Naruto?"

"Oh,I'm not putting it on till orientation. I don't wanna mess it up." Naruto explained briefly.

The hokage grunted. "So you want your headband nice? But your photo that is supposed to identify you

makes you look like a clown. It's for ninja training and missions which is the key to your future. Look at this picture, you can't even tell who it is.

"Well fine. How am I supposed to learn all this complicated stuff anyway?" Naruto questioned.

The boy outside came running in holding a shrunken surprising everyone. He was a little boy no older than 6. He had brown and matching color eyes. He wore a blue scarf and head covering that covered everything but his pony-tail.

"Old man!" He called out the hokage before running at him about to throw the object. "I challenge you! I will defeat you and become the fifth hokage!"

Luna and Naruto winced slightly when he tripped over his own feet. "Wow..." They thought together.

The boy held his face in pain crying slightly. "Ow!"

"My grandson..another headache.." The Hokage thought.

A man wearing a ninja uniform with dark glasses and black bandanna came running in.

"Ooh...something tripped me!" The boy accused getting up.

The man looked around before looking at the boy. "Are you alright, honorable grandson? By the way there's nothing for you to trip on it pretty flat."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who is this shrimp?" He said in his mind share with Luna.

"Adorable!" Luna said in her mind. Naruto shot her a glance making her grin. "Just joking."

The man looked at the twins thinking. "It's those kids! The Nine-tailed Fox and the Unholy Phantom Demon! Of course, they are the worst kind of trouble makers."

The boy came up to them pointing. "Alright, it was you two who tripped me!"

In a flash they got angry and both yanked him by the scarf holding up their fist. "You tripped over your own feet, Dork!"

"Hey you two! Take your hands off him right now! He's the honorable grandson of the honorable 3rd Hokage!"

They put their fist down still holding him up looking at him.

"That stopped them just like the rest. Ha! Now that they know who I am they won't dare lay a finger on me." The boy, Konohamaru, smirked before saying out loud. "What's the matter huh? I thought you were gonna me, Tough guys! Afraid cause the 3rd hokage is my grandfather!"

Luna and Naruto eye twitched before somehow they both yelled at the same time. "I don't care if he's your grandmother!" They both knocked him hard upside the head. "So believe it!"

"These two are different." Konohamaru thought as he blacked out

The hokage dismissed them and they walked out. Luna grabbed a piece of straw and stuck it in her mouth. They began to walk around town. Naruto soon got a feeling they were being followed. He stopped and turned around making her stop. He saw a lame cover up for a rock with feet showing.

"Naruto..." Luna started in her head spitting out the straw.

Naruto walked up. "Just keep walking."

After they got by a fence, they stopped in annoyance.

"Okay I know your following us! So give it up!" Naruto called out.

Luna saw the disguise and gave a dull look. It was turned wrong way. "That's so obvious, it's pathetic."

They heard a laugh and put the cover down. It was Konohamaru. "Saw through my disguise huh? The rumors about you two are true, you good."

Luna arched a brow at her brother. "Rumors?"

"I dunno..." He replied.

Konohamaru walked up to Naruto. "Alright! I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer."

"Heh?" He said.

"And then after wards, you gotta show me that sexy jutsu thing you used on grandpa hokage!"

Naruto crossed his arms. "This is some kind of joke isn't it?"

"No,I need a new trainer. Please Boss!" The boy begged.

Luna looked at him dumbfounded while Naruto looked at him intrigued . "Boss?"

Konohamaru nodded. "Yeah, your the boss!Boss! Boss! Boss!"

"Well..how can I refuse." Naruto agreed. "What about Luna?"

He turned his head. "She can leave."

Luna grabbed him the collar shaking him. "Why you little..."

Naruto pulled her off him by her waist with her legs dangling. "Well Luna can do the jutsu too, you know."

"So?"

Luna smirked with a twinkle in her eye. She unzipped her jacket revealing her black shirt and curvy body before taking her hair from the pony-tails. She bent down with a pouting look that made her look cute as ever.

She did her classical wink. "Pretty please, honorable grandson? I won't be trouble at all, I promise." She leaned close to him making her chest touch his.

Konohamaru turned bright red before nodding hysterically. "She can come! Can she come? Please!"

Luna got up and zipped her jacket back up before putting her hair back in the pig-tails. She had a huge grin on her face.

)))))))

"Listen, if you wanna become a master ninja, then believe it, you gotta learn to control your Cattra." Naruto told Konohamaru as they walked.

Luna stopped and gave a confused look. "Your cattra?"

Konohamaru repeated it in his mind. "Your cattra? A cat..."

"I said your cattra."

Luna looked her brother dully. "Um..Naruto, I think you mean chakra."

Naruto caught this and stopped before looking at them. "Don't question me! Real ninjas call it cattra."

Konohamaru got excited. "Really? I didn't know that! That's cool!"

"This boy believes anything you say." Luna said to her brother in her mind. "Stop being a dweeb and teaching him to say stupid stuff."

"Whatever." Naruto replied before speaking to Konohamaru. "Listen, I'll explain what chakra is."

"Chakra is the elemental life energy that is used to perform jutsu." Konohamaru said surprising the twins.

Luna smirked. "Good. I'll explain a little deeper." She coughed before getting in her teacher voice. "The ninja arts combine physical energy from each cell in the body with mystical energy which is intensified through training and experience. When these two chakra mix, special hands signs allow the ninja focus this combined energy for advance jutsu."

"Know-it-all." Naruto called.

"She memorized that? Amazing..." Konohamaru thought.

"Yo, you can blab all you want about how to ninja training but it really comes to one thing." Naruto said as they walked.

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"Just plain hardwork and guts." He answered.

Luna facepalmed slightly. "Naruto, that's two things but you are correct."

"Alright, we're gonna throw you some really big challenges at you now. Are you ready?"

Konohamaru put on on a determind look. "I'm ready, Boss!"

"Good. Then let's do it. Show us a transformation." Luna instructed.

"Heh?"

"Believe it. Show us what you can do and we'll take you to the next level." Luna told him.

"Alright, sure,but what do I transform into?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto looked around before seeing a pretty girl with brown hair and eyes. "There. Yeah right, you can transform into her."

"No problem. Here I go, Boss and Boss Lady! Transform!" Konohamaru did the hand sign but instead of being an exact replica, he was fat and chubby all over. His voice was deep. "Well,do I look like her?"

"The clothes kinda looks like her." They twins sweatdropped.

"That looks like me!" The woman who he replicated put a fist in anger. Somehow, Luna was able to dodge when she went and tried to punch them but only got Naruto. She flipped on to a chair as the woman talked to Konohamaru.

"Now Now, honorable grandson, next time you transform into me, make me a little cuter? Okay? Ta!" She told with a smile before leaving.

Konohamaru shook slightly. "She's scary..."

Naruto groaned from the ground. "You did it. How come I was the only one got whacked around?"

(((((((((((((((((

They were now outside of the magazine stores. Luna knew exactly what Naruto was about to make their pupil look at. The swimsuit ones with the girls. "I give them five minutes so I'm gonna wait out here and practice my jutsu speed."

As they went in, she started counting doing all the signs at hyper fast speed. Unlike a lot of the ninja in the village, Luna had the capability to perform 8 jutsus in 5 seconds. It always helped when she played Rock Paper Scissors.

In five minutes like she said, Naruto and Konohamaru walked out. Luna saw Naruto had a beat up face with a black eye and Konohamaru didn't have a scratch.

"How'd it go?" Luna asked with a giggle.

Naruto scowled at her. "Not the time."

They walked in front of the ladies shower room making Luna sigh. This wasn't gonna end well...

"Now this the last stop so give it everything you got,okay?" He smiled at the young student.

"Everything! Right,Boss!"

"Transform!" They shouted and in a puff of smoke Naruto was in his sexy jutsu form only still wearing his clothes while Konohamaru looked like a giant pillow.

Luna couldn't help but laugh. "Good Luck!"

They nodded before going in. As if on cue, all the girls screamed and started once again beat on Naruto and not Konohamaru.

Luna couldn't stop laughing. She went in and apologized before dragging her unconscious brother and his student out.

(((((((((

Soon Naruto stood before Konohamaru with a beat up face and his sister in a tree doing sit-ups.

"Why do they only whack me?" He asked himself out loud. "The universe just loves hurting me doesn't it?"

"You make it too easy!" Luna giggled.

Konohamaru looked down sadly. "Sorry."

"Huh?"

"It's cause I'm grandson of the hokage." The small boy explained.

Naruto put on a smile. "Hey, don't worry about it."

Konohamaru looked up at them.

Luna went down to his size. "Naruto has prepared you so now you're ready to learn the sexy jutsu." She did her classical wink. "Believe it, you just gonna need to practice."

Konohamaru smiled again. "Practice! Right,Boss Lady!"

"Now, the trick is to get all the curves in the right places. You ready?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready, Boss!" Konohamaru shouted before doing the transformation. "Transform!"

He was once again a big blob posing. "How's this?"

"No go! You gotta make her skinnier." Luna stated.

"Skinner! Right, Boss Lady!" He tried again but it came out wrong.

"No,No! Curvier!" Naruto said.

"Curvier! Right, Boss! How's this?" Konohamaru once again tried only it failing.

The twins let out a frustrated sigh.

((((((((((((((((((((

"So,what's up with this obsession you got with your grandfather?" Luna asked as they took a break. She had bought Konohamaru and Naruto a soda and she got a water bottle. She sat on a log.

Konohamaru looked at him before looking down depressed. "My grandfather named me Konohamaru. After the ancient name of the village. So it should be easy to remember. But no one calls me that, not anybody in the whole village. Cause when they look at me, they don't see me. All the see is the honorable grandson of the Lord Hokage. No one knows who I am. I can't stand it anymore. It's like I'm invisible. Like I don't exist. I hate that. That's why..I need to become the hokage now so people know who I am!"

Naruto stared at the boy before chuckling once. "Get real." He stated before going on. "You think people are gonna except a squirt like you? A kid can't just turn into the hokage after a day or two."

Konohamaru got up a little angry. "What?!"

"It's not that simple. You keep saying 'hokage' 'hokage' but to really be hokage, you know what you have to do?"

"What? What is it?" Konohamaru queried.

Naruto gave him a big grin. "You're gonna have to defeat me in battle."

After a few minutes, Luna felt a chakra come close and looked up. It was Konohamaru's trainer,Ebisu.

"I finally found you." He stated making Naruto and Konohamaru see him in a tree. He looked at Naruto and Luna with a somewhat hateful look. "The nine-tailed fox along with unholy phantom demon.."

Naruto looked at his face before thinking. "That's the stare..."

"They all look at us that way.." Luna thought too.

He jumped down looking at Konohamaru. "So, honorable grandson, time to go home."

"No way!I learning how to defeat my grandfather and get the title 'hokage'! Now don't get in my way!" Konohamaru shouted at him.

"A hokage is more tan just a title. He must have virtue, honor, wisdom, and he must be skilled at a 1000 jutsu. You don't even know one." Ebisu said.

Konohamaru growled before doing the sign. "Transform!" His chakra circled him before a cute girl nude girl appeared winking at him. "Hi there! Like my justu!"

Ebisu nearly lost it. He screamed.

Konohamaru transformed back. "Hey! He's not defeated."

"Wha-What kind of scandalous jutsu is that!? Such tasteless vulgarity can not influence me! I am way above it!" Yelled the teacher making Luna and Naruto glare at him. He tried pulling Konohamaruby his scarf but it didn't work that good. "Honorable grandson,stop this right now! Naruto and Luna are turning you into a delinquent! Only my special training can put you on the fast track to becoming hokage! "

"Just leave me alone!" The small kid shouted.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The twins shouted making both them stop to look. Mulitple Luna's and Naruto's appeared.

Konohamaru looked on with amazement. "Whoa! This is unreal!"

Ebisu smirked adjusting his glasses and walking up. "I'm not impressed. I'm an elite ninja warrior. Not some light-weight like Mizuki. Watch how a real ninja beats some upstarts."

The twins watched as he got in a stance before they did another hand-sign. "Transform!" They all said before each and every last one become a nude girl with each a sexy pose. They hugged and cooed over him saying his name multiple times in cute way.

Blood came streaming from both of Ebisu's nostrils has he flew back and hit the ground unconscious.

They undid the jutsu doing different poses with the same hand-sign. "Got you with our harem jutsu!"

(((((((((

"Awe man! I couldn't even beat that snobby trainer of mine! I wanna be hokage so bad but I keep messing up! Why can't I do it?!" Konohamaru scolded himself.

"You really think it's that easy?" Naruto asked making Konohamaru stare at him. "To be hokage, you have to be the greatest of all ninja. You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you. Look at us. We've been through a lot already."

Luna nodded. "We've been ignored,push away, and treated like we had the plague or something. And after all that, we found one person who believes in us. To find that one person,we had to get knocked down a lot. So you better make sure you're ready."

"For what?"

"Alot of sweat and tears while your learning to be a ninja." Naruto started walking away before stopping to look at him. "Oh and by the way, there is no easy way to become hokage. Believe it."

Konohamaru stared at him before remembering before what Naruto said about beating him. He turned his back to him. "Who do you think to are giving me a big lecture?"

Naruto gave him a confused glance.

"That's it. I won't your apprentice anymore. From now on, we're rivals." Konohamaru ended with a grin.

The twins smiled. Naruto turned to him. "Well, we can't be your trainers anyway cause starting tomorrow we start our advance ninja studies. But I accept your challenge and someday we'll fight for the title of Lord Hokage."

Luna went to boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush. "So let's all look forward to that day...Konohamaru."

Konohamaru watched as she got up and walked away with her brother. They gave him a wave from behind and he saluted.

"You're a good teacher, Big Brother. " Luna then kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

**Nana: * behind my tree* Thanks again for reading. Please follow and favorite me for the next chapter.**

**Naruto: Ugg! Not Sasuke! I can't stand him! Why does he have to be in my group?**

**Luna: Why aren't I in a team yet! It's not fair! Still beats being with Sakura and Sasuke.**

**Naruto: Worse of all, Sakura keeps calling his name! Sasuke, Sasuke! I know I'll pull a trick on him! Let's see how cool Sakura thinks he is after that?**

**Luna/Naruto: Next Chapter! Sasuke and Sakura, Friends or Foes?**

**Nana: The word of the day is: Effort**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: You people are amazing! Who would know you get this attention, Nana!**

**Nana: * behind Naruto* I thank each and every one of you who read this and follow or favorited me or this story.**

**Luna: Now that's the spirit, Nana! Let's start this!**

**Naruto: On it!**

**Naruto/ Luna: Nana doesn't own Naruto or anything related to show except her OC me/Luna and her jutsu!**

**)))))**

Naruto and Luna woke at the same time. They shared a look before looking at the calendar. Today their ninja orientation.

Luna grinned and went into her bathroom before taking a shower and coming out wearing her outfit. She walked past Naruto's bathroom to the kitchen. She saw that he had decided to eat first and threw out the instant ramen cup and put the milk on the counter. She pulled out the two lunches she prepared before setting them on the table. She went into fridge and pulled out her home-made chicken curry and put it in the microwave before taking it out with a side of ice water.

After finishing, she clapped her hands whispering a thanks. She stood and walked to bed room where she saw Naruto holding his headband. She went and took it from him before looking him through the mirror.

"Today is the day so we gotta look our best." Luna stated before putting his headband on him and tying it. "Right?"

Naruto grinned. "Right."

**Chapter 3: Sasuke and Sakura, Friends or Foes?**

Naruto and Luna walked proudly to the academy where the orientation was. From no where, a little boy jumped out from a disguise.

"You're mine, Naruto!" He shouted before falling to ground.

Naruto gave him a dull look. "What are you doing, Konohamaru?"

"That was a slick move. That's why I accept you as a rival." Konohamaru declared getting up.

Luna sweat dropped. "But... he didn't do anything."

Konohamaru did a hand-sign. "Alright! Now fight me fair and square!"

"Sorry but we have an orientation."

"Orientation?" Konohamaru repeated.

"That's right. As of today, We're ninjas now. Believe it." He pointed to his headband while Luna held out her from her side. Konohamaru was shocked while they grinned.

))))))))))))))

Luna sat on the desk besides her brother as he grinned.

"What are you doing here, Naruto, Luna?" Shikamaru said. "This isn't a place for drop-outs. You can only be here if you graduated."

Naruto looked up and pointed to his forehead proudly. "Oh yeah? You see this? You see this? Open your eyes, Shikamaru, It's a regulation headband. We're gonna training together. How do you like that?"

Shikamaru only grunted.

Luna rolled her eyes as Naruto talked to him and looked off to her right side to see no other than Sasuke looking somewhere else. She titled her feeling something uneasy about him...

Her thoughts were knocked back when she heard Sakura and Ino arguing over who got in first. She saw Naruto staring at her and scoffed. "_The crushes everyone chooses here is so lame..."_

"Oh hey, Sakura! What's up?"

Sakura cut him off by pushing him to the side which made Luna hop up to see who she was smiling at. "Good Morning, Sasuke."

Fire burned in Luna's eyes. Did this wide-headed girl just knock her brother down to talk to him?

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked him.

"Back off, Forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino walked up and said. Before anything more could happen about 10 girls showed up arguing over who gonna sit to him.

Sasuke turned his head back shutting his eyes. "_Clueless..." _He opened his eyes when he felt something on the desk. Luna was sitting on her knees glaring at him. He glared back.

Sakura yelled at her angrily while the others glared. "Luna! Stop glaring at Sasuke!"

Luna gave them an are-you-serious look before glaring back at him. "_Why are they going crazy over him? Sasuke Sasuke...What's the big deal with this guy?"_

They started glaring so hard the lightning formed between them. They girls all shouted and wailed at her while a boy in front of the two laughed.

"Wow! This is great!" He leaned back and accidentally bumped her. "I'm sorry did I bump you?" He asked before seeing what happened.

The girls all went silent along with everyone in the room. Naruto finally got up and stared at them. "What the..."

When the boy had bumped her, she had leaned and kissed him on the lips. They stared at each other for a minutes before letting out. Not even a moment after they began coughing and gagging.

Sakura was totally finished. "Cha! This is outrageous! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss! Luna will pay for this!" Inner Sakura punched.

Naruto came and grabbed Luna by her shirt before shaking her repetitively. "What the heck was that?! I thought you couldn't stand him!?"

Luna got his grasp before she unwrinkled her shirt. "I can't stand him. It was an accident. A very ugly disgusting accident."

"Wasn't the highlight of my day either." Sasuke stated.

Luna growled at his comment before turning her back to him. She moved Naruto out the way with her eyes shut before something struck her. "Danger.."

When she opened her eyes, an angry mob of girls were in front of her. "Luna...you are so dead."

Luna rolled her eyes. "As if." She climb on the desk. Everyone watched as she did a graceful flip to the front of the room and landed lightly on the ground. Her gaze met Sasuke's again and she humphed before walking out the door and slamming it.

"How's she do that?" One kid asked. "That was an amazing."

Naruto wanted to follow but the anger mob all targeted him. "Wait..what I do.."

His question wasn't answered before they cracked their knuckles.

)))))))))))

"As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be put into three-man squads. Each squad will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja." Iruka explained once it started.

The beat-up Naruto perked up along with the others. "A three-man squad?"

"Well someone gonna be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who." Ino said to Sakura.

Sakura looked at her. "I don't know." Before Inner Sakura started up. "Cha! I'm gonna be with Sasuke so stay away from him you hag!"

"_Groups of three. That will only slow me down._" Sasuke thought.

Naruto looked up. "_I wanna be Sakura and I don't care as long as it's not with Sasuke. But I wonder if I'll be Luna too_..._I should call and tell her but she amybe needs this alone time."_

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities so that's how we set them up." Iruka grabbed his click-board. "I will now announce the squads."

After saying a few already he started again. "Squad Seven. Naruto Uzumaki...Sakura Haruno..."

Naruto cheered while Sakura sulked. "Yeah!/I'm doomed..."

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

They switched. "Yeah!/I'm doomed..."

Hinata watched sadly. "_I won't be with Naruto then.."_

"Squad Eight. Hinata Hyuga..."

She looked up. "Y-Yes sir."

"Kiba Inuzuka...and Shino Aburmen." Iruka finished.

Sakura gave Ino the peace-sign with a cocky smirk.

Ino growled. "Urg...How'd you get in his group?"

"Ka-Ching! True love conquers all!" Inner Sakura smiled.

As Ino growled, Shikamaru gave her a look. "I don't get it. What do you see in him? He's not so special.."

Ino glanced at him. "You are so beyond clueless, Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it cause I'm not a girl." He commented.

Ino let out sigh. "You are so full of yourself. Jealousy a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad."

Iruka continued. "Now Squad Ten. Ino Yamanaka...Shikamaru Nara..."

"Ha..didn't you something about hating to be on my squad?" He gloated. She growled at him.

"And Choji Akibichi."

Ino held her head. "_Oh! Not food boy too!" _She referred to boy eating a bag of potato chips.

"Those are all the squads."

Naruto spoke up. "Iruka-Sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be with a slug like Sasuke?"

"Sasuke had to best scores of all the students. Naruto you had the worst." Iruka said some students laugh. "To create a balance group, we put the best student with the worst student."

"Just make sure you stay out of my way, Loser." Sasuke stated.

"Grr...What did you say?" Naruto questioned angrily.

"Hard of hearing?"

"Knock it off, Naruto. Sit down!" Sakura instructed.

Naruto was about to before he caught something. "Plus your wrong, Iruka-Sensei!"

The teacher titled his head slightly along with a few other students. Sakura included. "Huh?"

"Luna's grades out rocket Sasuke's by a long-shot! She passed every class with the highest mark!" Naruto told him before realizing. "Wait..you never said which group she in any way."

Iruka looked at his list. "_He's right...she's not on here at all." _He looked back up. "Anyway, you'll meet your jonin teacher after lunch. Till then, class dismissed."

))))))))

Luna sat on a tree practicing her chakra control. She tried to hold down her anger. "_Damn him! That stupid Emo Kid! Next time I see him,I'll set him straight. I'm not one of those lame fan girls who goes with whatever he says. I have the power to send him flying into the ocean, Trust!"_

"Hey, Luna!" A voice called. She looked down and saw Iruka. He motioned for her to come down.

Luna stood up and did a 360 flip next him sticking the landing on both feet. She crossed before of her arms. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Lord Hokage and I have to speak with you about something." He said.

"I'll pass." She stated before attempting to jump back in the tree. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled. "Let go!"

"Oh no you don't. Let's go." Iruka chuckled hoisting her on his shoulder and walking passing many students while she hit his back. Luna saw Sasuke and started scowling.

"Let me go! Sensei put me down!" She shouted beating on him. "I said put me down now! I gotta set him straight!"

She finally quit once they reached the door to room. He put her down and went to her height. "Luna this important so try to behave."

"Fine."

She walked in and bowed to hokage. He bowed back. "Good Afternoon, Luna. Please sit."

She did and looked at him and Iruka. "What's this about?"

"Luna, you weren't in class so you don't know. Every genin was assigned a squad."

"So what's mine?" She asked.

The hokage spoke up. "You were not appointed one."

Luna sat up more. "Huh? Does this mean I'm getting sent back the academy?"

"No, Luna, we're not sending you back." Iruka reassured her. "But your ability to remember jutsu and cast them so fast is incredible. We wanted to appoint you join a healing class."

"Healing class? Why?"

"As you were told already, your holding the Unholy Phantom Demon inside you. He too was skilled at casting fast jutsu and remembering them so well. He also had the ability to heal and restore chakra at will. I believe if you joined a class focused on healing that you would help a great deal."

"Does this mean I can't do missions?" Luna asked.

"Unfortunately, you can't. These classes are very important and take a great deal of time." The Hokage stated.

Luna got out the chair. "No way! That's not fair! I don't wanna stay trapped here! I wanna help out people and-"

"Risk your life for sake of others?" The old sage tried. She stood down. "Luna, if you could master your abilities you could help out the severely injury or sick. That's doing more than what any ninja could do." He saw her face and sighed. "Iruka, leave us for a moment please."

"Yes, sir."

Luna bit her lip as the door shut. "Grandpa Hokage...I.."

"Come here, Child."

She went closer and her grabbed her hands. "Lunari, I know I'm asking you to give up on missions and helping out Naruto but think of all the lives you could save. Perhaps maybe one day, you'll even save Naruto or Iruka from death. Don't you want that?"

"Yes but..." She started. "I wanna be with Naruto. I wanna train and walk beside him. He's all I got left...I couldn't bear it if I ever lost him.."

He smiled sadly. "You want to protect him?" She nodded and he gripped her hands rubbing them. "How about this? You will join Team Seven along with him but will still do classes. I'll allow you do some missions but after wards you are to come straight to them. Okay?"

Luna smiled before hugging him. "Thank you, Grandpa Hokage!"

)))))))))))))

Luna jumped from building to building looking for Naruto. She couldn't find him. She rested a building. "Where is he? I gotta tell him the good news."

Her eyes fell on Sasuke was leaning on a window-still. Naruto was right there outside it. He jumped and attacked him before the window closed. She waited ready to jump in at any time. After about 1 minute it opened and Sasuke hopped out.

"No way..he beat Naruto... " She said as he left. She waited about 8 minutes before sighing. "I guess I'll go help him."

She did an acrobat move and flipped on a cord. She focused her chakra and fell back to use her hands to rotate around and do a jump through the window and accidentally fell on someone.

They groaned and stayed in the same spot for a second.

"Lunari..."

Luna immediately recognized the voice before looking up. She was laying on top of him. "Sasuke..."

They stared at each other before jolting up. Luna brushed herself off like he did. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Looking for my brother. I just saw him come in here." Luna stated before climbing out the window. "He must be around here."

Sasuke jumped out after her. "So he went this way..."

Luna ran up the wall before flipping on a building. "_I'll find him before Sasuke does..._"

She quickly looked around before she went in the forest before hiding in a tree. She looked down and saw Sakura sitting around by herself looking around. When Sasuke came she got up with a huge blush.

"Sasuke, your back! Don't be so shy, you bad boy! Are you ready now? I mean mentally prepared cause I know I am!" She said talking like she seen him before as he walked by her. "Hey wait a minute!"

Luna stayed hidden in the tree as Sasuke looked at her. "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura kept her smile and blush. "See, there you go changing the subject again." She stated before giving him a look. "Beside all Naruto does is picks fight with you along with Luna."

"You know why they're so annoying? Because they weren't raised right. They don't have a mother or father. No one to teach them right from wrong." She said in a matter-of-the-fact voice. "Think about it. They do whatever comes in their heads."

Somehow, both Luna and Sasuke shot her a half glare.

"If I did things like them, forget it, my parents will get mad and I get in trouble. So of course I don't do it but if you don't have parents how would you know." Sasuke's glare got colder while Luna just clenched her fist and jumped down to where they would see her. Tears threatened to fall. "They're self-fish and bratty. They are all alone."

Luna didn't wanna hear more before we walked up to Sakura with the tears still but a scowl. "How would you know? How you know anything about being alone all you life!"

Sakura watched as she Luna ran away right past them. The wind blew genitally before Sasuke starting talking too.

"Alone. Isolated. It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what's it's like being alone." He told her with his back turned.

"W-Why are you saying that?"

He turned to look at her. "Because you're annoying." With that he walked away leaving her standing there shocked.

)))))))))

Luna's heels were heard as she walked and sat on ledge of the academy building. She clenched her skirt before crying. She pulled her hood up so no one would see her. "_It's not fair...It's not like I chose this..."_

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? How'd you get loose?!" She heard Naruto voice yell. She turned slightly with tears running down.

"Naruto.." She whispered standing up on the ledge.

"I used the escape jutsu. No sweat. It's very basic technique." Sasuke answered before talking more. "Why'd you do that? Transform into me?"

"Because I thought it be fun to try out my moves on you and I did." He jumped back and did the shadow clone jutsu.

"The same technique again?"

"This time I'll show you what I can really do! You're going down for the count! Then you'll have to admit that I'm the best! Get ready,Sasuke! You're finished!"

At that moment his stumble a funny noise and all the clones fell down holding their stomachs talking at once. Sasuke watched a little dumbstruck as they fought each other to get in the bathroom. Once he finally got in, he slammed the door hard which caused Luna to lose balance.

"Whoa...Ahh!" She screamed as she fell.

Sasuke was about to walk away when he heard the scream.

"Someone help me!" Luna screamed in horror as she got closer. "Naruto!"

She stopped when she felt someone catch her. She glanced up and saw that her savior was none other than Sasuke.

"You and your brother really are losers." He stated simply.

Luna wanted to glare but nothing but a sad frown appeared. "Whatever.."

He set her down. "Well that one way your different." Luna looked at him as he walked away. "You can hear better than him."

She got up and pulled her hood down. They had a few minutes before they had to go so she walked back up to the girls bathroom holding a pair of scissors.

Sasuke's words along with hokages rang in her mind following by Sakuras. She looked in the mirror before a look appeared on her face. "_If they want me to be alone...I'll grant that wish_." She grabbed a lock of her long hair. "Trust."

**Nana: * behind my tree* Thank for reading. Please follow or favorite me for the next chapter.**

**Naruto: That can't be the same Kakashi we met yesterday! The one I tricked! The one the came late to class! I won't fail No matter how many challenges he throws at me!**

**Luna:! I won't lose either! I'm different from before, Trust! I'm not letting him beat me!**

**Naruto :Right! Nothings making me go back not! Believe it!**

**Luna/Naruto: Next Chapter: Pass or Fail! Survival Test!**

**Nana: The word of the day: Change**


End file.
